Baby, It's Christmas!
by moiselle09
Summary: Different Christmas scenarios with the McSwarek family.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy :)

First Christmas

* * *

"Sam, do you have the Christmas list for Mya ready?" Andy asked as she finished changing in their bedroom.

Sam came out of the bathroom in only a towel, "I mean she's only five months, it's not like she as a wish list," Sam joked as he walked over to the wardrobe.

"I know, but it's her **first** Christmas! We want it to be special even if she won't remember it," Andy tried to explain.

"I know, and it will be. Thank you for wanting this to be special for her… and for us," Sam said lovingly as he gave her a kiss.

"Well, you're welcome," Andy smiled; "besides I've never really shopped for a baby before. I can't wait; those little socks and sleepers," Andy cooed as she thought of the endless possibilities.

"Didn't you know Traci when Leo was a baby?" Sam asked as he put on his pants.

Andy let out a loud laugh, "wow you really have no concept of time. Leo was four when I met Traci in the Academy, far past the baby stage," Andy explained.

Sam shrugged, he only just really figured out how old Leo was a year ago anyways.

"Anyways so what's first on the list?" Andy asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well I was thinking some toys and clothes? She doesn't really _need_ anything."

"I know I know, a baby's first Christmas is definitely more about the parents celebrating the holiday with their newest family member. What is Marlo buying her?" Andy asked as she started making breakfast.

"She mentioned buying some toys and kind of the same stuff as us," Sam responded. He had never bought for a baby either so this was new to him too.

"Well let's go to the baby store and hopefully someone can help us out, since we're both new to this," Andy rationally explained, god what would Sam do without her.

"Alright sounds like a plan," Sam agreed.

* * *

Later that day after they took Boo for a walk they found themselves at a massive baby store just a little north of the city.

"Ohhh my god Sam, look at this little jumper!" Andy chuckled as she held up a white and pink polka dot jumper.

Sam smiled at Andy, "that's definitely cute." Sam couldn't help but imagine what it would be like when they would be here shopping again for their own little one.

"Oh Sam! Look at this one; it's a bear onesie with little ears! Yes Mya needs this," Andy murmured to herself as she put the onesie into the basket.

Andy noticed that Sam was a little spaced out, "hey Detective what's going on with you? You seem out of it," Andy asked as she walked a little closer to Sam.

"What? Me? I'm good, just thinking," Sam answered nonchalantly.

"…. Ok about what? Do you not like the bear onesie?" Andy asked, oblivious to what Sam was really thinking.

"No the onesie is fine," Sam answered with a kiss. He didn't want her to think that he was trying to rush her into having a baby. They had talked about kids and they both definitely wanted them but they were newly weds and people just kind of assumed they would get pregnant right away… there was already a bet at the station to when Andy would get pregnant.

Andy gave Sam a confused look; not totally sure what he was thinking.

"Oh no, no no, do not give me _those_ eyes, we're in public," Andy laughed and continued shopping.

Sam smiled to himself and followed his wife down the aisle; 'fine' he thought he could wait until they got home.

* * *

"Well I think we did very well today," Andy huffed as she fell onto the couch.

They had bought Mya some toys, new clothes and a new bedtime book for when she stayed at their condo.

Boo jumped up on Andy once she was leaning against the arm of the couch, "woah there Boo," Andy laughed as the dog licked her face. "Do you want something for Christmas too? Well you might be in luck, but only if you're a good puppy," Andy joked as she rubbed his head.

Sam smiled as he watched Boo and Andy play on the couch.

He walked over to the couch and placed Andy's feet on his lap once Boo jumped off, "so have any plans for us?" Sam asked.

Andy took a moment before answering, caught a little off guard. "For us? I mean sure, of course I've thought about the future. We've talked about having kids but I want to enjoy this time as newlyweds…" Sam interrupted Andy. "McNally I'm not talking about _those_ plans I meant Christmas plans," Sam laughed. "It's our first Christmas together, under one roof; I figured you had some plans or traditions you would want to do."

"…Oh yeah of course," Andy was a little embarrassed by her previous assumption. "Um I was thinking we could have Christmas dinner with Traci and Leo if they don't have plans and of course my dad. I don't know what Marlo is planning but obviously I want to have Mya here for presents," Andy was rambling now.

"Andy, those are great plans," he silenced her with a kiss. "And don't worry about those future plans, we're on the same page."

Andy gave Sam a shy smile and brought herself up and cuddled up to Sam as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Good, because I do want lots of babies," Andy giggled.

* * *

Andy was in the middle of decorating cookies when Sam opened the front door with little Mya in his arms.

"Hey we're home," Sam announced as he tried to balance baby, bags and keys.

Andy smiled as she saw Mya's eyes light up when she saw her. It always warmed Andy's heart that Mya was always so excited to see her.

"Hi baby!" Andy laughed as she walked over and held out her arms waiting for Mya to reach for her.

"Oh hi sweetheart," Andy smothered the baby with kisses as she squealed.

"Hi honey, I'm home too," Sam joked.

Andy greeted him with two small kisses before carrying Mya to the living room. All Sam could do was smile at this girl; she loved Mya like she was her own and he was eternally grateful.

"I'm going to take Boo for a quick walk before dinner ok?" Sam said. Andy was too enthralled with the baby to really pay attention. "Yeah, we'll be here," she responded as she placed Mya on the play mat.

Mya was a pretty even mix of Marlo and Sam. She had Sam's eyes; dark hair with a slight curl but still, people would often mistake her for Andy's daughter. When it first happened Mya was four months old and it was only Andy and Mya in the grocery store shopping without Sam. She didn't know how to respond, does she say 'thank you' or 'no she's my step daughter.' She just kind of smiled awkwardly and walked away, she told Sam what happened when she got home and he didn't seem the least bit surprised.

" _Well of course people think you are her mother," Sam said as if it was no big deal, Andy didn't think they looked all that similar, different lips and nose._

 _Sam could hear Andy over thinking, "what I mean is, you treat her and love her as if she was your own flesh and blood. It shows, trust me," Sam told her with such love and adoration._

So from that moment on whenever people would compliment her on such a beautiful daughter she was respond with 'thank you, she is perfect."

They played on the floor together until Sam came home with Boo. Mya was such a quiet baby, wasn't a big talker but Andy guessed she shouldn't be too surprised seeing as her DNA consists of the two quietest people she's ever met. However, she loved to play, peek-a-boo was a current favourite as well as throwing objects as far as she could… which wasn't very far but she thought it was hilarious.

When Sam came in all he could hear was a high pitch squeal and Andy's full body laugh. Sam couldn't help but laugh himself when he heard them, "hey are you guys having all the fun without me?" Sam asked as he came over to the living room with Boo and sat on the couch behind Andy.

"I'm just an expert at peek-a-boo, no big deal," Andy joked as she continued to make Mya laugh so hard that no sound would come out.

They continued playing on the floor together until the oven timer went off.

"Ok you take Mya and I'll bring the food," Andy said as she got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"So I wanted this dinner to be special, since Mya won't be with us for Christmas. I made a little Christmas dinner," Andy explained as she brought over the _fancy_ plates.

"Looks amazing McNally, thank you," Sam said as he put Mya in her high chair.

Once they were seated Sam raised his glass, "a toast to us, for making it through hell and back again. I love you and looking forward to what happens next," Sam said as eloquently as he could.

Sam wasn't someone who liked to get into the mushy details but Andy got the idea, "cheers."

Mya let out a squeal as Sam and Andy clinked their glasses. "Yes you too!" Andy said as she looked to her stepdaughter.

Once dinner was cleaned up they made their way over to the Christmas tree in the living room, ready to open presents.

Andy was _so_ excited to have Mya open her presents, even though they would do most of the unwrapping.

"Ok Mya, where to start," Sam said as he walked over to the tree with Mya in his arms.

Andy was already sitting by the tree with Boo, the first present ready to go.

"Ok Mya here's your first Christmas present," Andy gave Mya a little box, which she then threw in front of her and then started to laugh. Andy and Sam couldn't help but laugh so Sam held the wrapped box in front of Mya as he opened it for her.

"Look at this My, a pink teething ring," Sam said enthusiastically trying to keep her attention. They knew Mya had no idea what was going on but it still fun.

They took turns opening the presents and did their best to keep Mya entertained. They ended up getting Mya mostly toys that would stay at their place so she would have a vast selection to choose from when she stayed over.

At the end of the gift giving, Mya was most interested in the boxes that came with the presents. "Of course she wants to play with the box and not the actual toy," Andy laughed tiredly as she curled up against Sam watching Mya sit in the biggest box.

"She won't remember this Christmas but we will," Sam kissed the top of Andy's head.

"Hmmm so many pictures," Andy giggled. "I can't wait until we have _another_ first Christmas to celebrate," Andy smiled suggestively.

"Me too. Maybe next Christmas?" Sam asked hopefully but still partially joking.

Andy laughed, "maybe."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy :)

* * *

Andy woke up to the sound of quiet whimpering coming from the baby monitor next to her. She looked at her bed side clock; 4:30AM… great.

Andy slowly got out of bed, feeling dead to the world. At eight months Emma had been sleeping through the night but these past few nights she's been waking up at the break of dawn… literally.

Andy looked over to Sam to see if he had stirred from the crying but he looked _almost_ as tired as she was.

Andy walked into the nursery, as the crying grew louder, "hey baby shhh shhh, come here," Andy picked up the crying baby.

Emma settled as soon as she was in her mother's arm, "is that all you wanted? Hmmm, you just wanted to be held," Andy cooed at her daughter.

Andy took Emma downstairs and laid down on the couch. Boo had followed them from the nursery tiredly and took up his place in front of the couch.

"Ok we're going to go back to sleep for a little while, mama needs sleep," Andy said tiredly to her fussy daughter. Emma however had other plans. She continued to whimper and just wouldn't settle so Andy walked around the room bouncing Emma in her arms, which seemed to be the only thing that would calm her down.

At 6AM Andy was on the verge of tears when Sam came downstairs.

"Hey I wondered where you were," Sam asked as he came down the stairs.

Andy glanced at her husband as he came into the room.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly as he saw Andy's face.

"She's been up since 4:30 Sam, and nothing is working…." Andy lost her composure and started to cry.

Sam gently took Emma from Andy, "it's okay Andy, and I know its rough. I'm sorry I didn't hear her crying I would have gotten her," Sam said tenderly. He knew Emma hadn't been sleeping great and it was taking a toll on Andy since she was home with her all day everyday. Especially now it was Christmas time, all the shopping and cooking; Andy was feeling a little overwhelmed.

Andy took a deep breath, "no it's fine I'm her mother I should be able to handle this. She's not a newborn anymore and I'm not new at this. I don't know why it's so hard right now."

Sam brought Andy over to the couch while holding Emma in one arm, "she's teething right now so of course she's being fussy. Also, with the holidays it can get a little busy and I know I've been working some long hours recently."  
Andy just looked at Sam with tears in her eyes, "I just want this Christmas to be really special. It's our first Christmas with Emma and I want everything to go perfectly."

Sam smiled at his wife; of course she wanted the perfect Christmas for their daughter.

"It will be because we're going to be together," Sam said as he kissed Andy on the side of her head.

* * *

The following week Andy walked into their living room and placed Emma in her jolly jumper.

"Alright baby we have a busy day. We have to wrap all of daddy's presents before he comes home and we also have to wrap uncle Ollie's presents, Aunt Traci's presents and Mya's presents," Andy said slowly as if Emma knew what she was saying but she did respond with a happy squeal.

Andy laughed at her daughter as she sat down on the ground ready to get wrapping.

"So first we have a doll for Mya and it's going to be from you," Andy smiled as her daughter reached for the wrapping paper.

"No no, if you get your hands on the wrapping paper we're never going to get anything done," Andy said as she moved the paper away from her grabby daughter.

Emma squawked at Andy, not happy with this decision.

Andy continued wrapping, _trying_ to ignore her daughter's protests. However, Emma eventually had enough and started whining and grabbing for the paper.

Andy let out a laugh, "really baby? You want the paper that badly. Ok here, just a little bit. I need the rest for wrapping," Andy explained as she gave her daughter a square of paper.

Emma was a baby who was easily entertained; she loved paper, boxes and anything that made noise in general.

Andy spent the rest of the afternoon wrapping presents and making goofy faces at her daughter once the wrapping paper was torn into too many pieces to play with anymore.

"What else should we get daddy?" Andy asked her daughter. "I'm thinking maybe some photos of you in a nice frame that he can put on his desk at work. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Emma squealed in reply, just the words "daddy" made her happy.

"Ok come here, we're going to change you into a pretty dress and do a little photo shoot," Andy gave her daughter a big smile as she lifted Emma out of her jolly jumper.

Andy placed Emma in her crib and started going through Emma's clothes looking for a festive but not over the top outfit. Andy rummaged through Emma's closet; how does someone who can't even walk have so many clothes Andy asked herself.

"Red dress with black bow or black dress with white dots," Andy asked as she held up the two dresses in front of the baby.

Emma cooed and reached for the red dress. "Ohh good choice baby, I think daddy picked out this dress for you."

Andy changed Emma into her dress and brought her back downstairs. She wasn't sure what kind of pictures to take but Emma already seemed to have an idea and stood up against the coffee table and waved at Andy.

"And this is perfect," Andy laughed as she snapped a few photos of her posing daughter. A few more photos and two outfit changes later, Andy had her complete photo set she was going to print for Sam.

* * *

By the end of day Andy had printed her favourite photo and bought a little frame that could be placed on Sam's desk. She finished just in time as Sam walked through the door as she placed the wrapped gift under the tree.

"Oh close call Detective, I just finished wrapping one of your presents," Andy said as she walked over to Sam.

"I thought we agreed on no big gifts?" Sam gave Andy a perceptive smile.

"I swear this is isn't big and you are going to love it," Andy said confidently as she gave him a big loud smooch on the mouth.

"Did little miss help out?" Sam asked as he walked over to Emma who was bouncing in her place, reaching for Sam.

"She played a very crucial part in this gift actually," Andy said coyly trying not give away too much.

"Crucial? Interesting," Sam said as he lifted Emma into his lap.

A few quiet moments passed until Sam finally told Andy what was on his mind. "I talked to Shaw today and I'm going to take two weeks off," Sam said abruptly.

"What why?" Andy asked genuinely confused.

"Well I know you've been a little overwhelmed with this one here and I need to help more," Sam said looking over to Andy who was standing on the other side of the coffee table.

Andy had not expected him to say that, "Sam I know the past week has been little rough with her teething, but you don't need to take time off. She's growing and so there are going to be new obstacles we have overcome. I don't want you to feel like you need to take time off every time I have a little meltdown," Andy said gently trying to lighten the mood.

"I know I know, but I have been working long hours lately and I _want_ to spend more time with you and Emma. Time flies by so fast, we learned that with Mya," Sam said while looking at his baby girl who was growing too fast for his liking.

Andy walked over to the couch and sat down next to her husband, "ok two weeks sounds good. Spending the holidays together is the perfect way to use two weeks."

"I guess that means no more sneaky wrapping during the day."

"It's okay, all your presents are done anyways," Andy joked and gave Sam a soft kiss.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Emma had fallen asleep on the couch after an exciting and long day.

They had a huge Christmas dinner at Traci's house with all their friends and Tommy. Emma was the center of attention and had skipped her afternoon nap.

"Today was fun but I'm wiped," Andy said as she finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Yeah it was a good day. Emma had a blast," Sam laughed as he looked over to his kid who looked like she had passed out. She had one arm off the couch and both legs spread apart.

They had spent a wonderful two weeks together and Sam was going back to work in 2 days.

He took his phone and plugged it into the speakers and turned on _'Silent Night.'_ Andy looked up amused as she saw Sam hold out his hand.

"Dancing? You? I'm speechless," Andy said as she took his hand.

"Are you complaining Mrs. Swarek?" Sam asked as he held her close as they danced slowly.

"Absolutely not. I think the last time we danced was at our wedding," Andy said with a big smile.

"Important celebrations call for dancing."

"Is this an important celebration?" Andy asked quietly, loving this time with her husband.

"Well not important per se, but how often do we have quiet time to ourselves now that Em is mobile?" Said laughed quietly.

"Hmmm true. This is probably the best Christmas ever. Last Christmas I was pregnant and I so badly wanted to have her here for Christmas," Andy murmured as she remembered being four months pregnant last year.

Andy looked up at Sam and whispered, "Merry Christmas," giving her husband a tender kiss before Emma woke up wanting to join in on the fun.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mama… mama!" Emma whispered loudly as she walked up to Andy's side of the bed.

Andy woke up disoriented and looked at her daughter, "Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing, when are we doing cookies?" Emma whispered again.

Andy looked at her bedside clock, "baby, its not even 7AM yet. Cookies aren't until later… much later," Andy yawned. "Do you want to come snuggle with me before its time to get up?"

"Nope," Emma ran out of the room.

Andy laughed tiredly; her daughter was such an energetic five year old and the Christmas season was such an extra exciting time. By five years old, Emma was Andy's identical twin. She had the bambi eyes, Andy's nose and mouth and the same colour brown hair. When Emma was born Oliver joked that Emma didn't have an ounce of Sam in her but that Andy had just cloned herself. That was mostly true, except when her dimples made an appearance, other than that she was Andy's replica.

Andy turned over in the bed to see that Sam was waking up. Andy smiled as she snuggled in closer.

"Was Emma just in here?" Sam asked, barely opening his eyes.

"Yeah she wanted to start the baking now," Andy laughed. "Told her to give us a little more time to sleep."

"She gets that from you, you know. Her over excitement about Christmas… and baking," Sam said with a cheeky smile.

Andy opened her eyes, "its not _over_ excitement, its _normal_ excitement," Andy defended her daughter.

Sam chuckled at his wife, "go back to sleep or she might hear us."

* * *

Andy was awoken by the sound of babbling through the baby monitor, her two-year-old toddler was now up and ready to start the day.

As Andy walked into the nursery, she saw Emma talking to her little brother. "We're baking cookies today and if you're good you can help. Maybe. You can't put my things in your mouth, "Emma explained.

"Are you keeping Noah in line Ms. Emma?" Andy smiled as she walked into the room to pick up her son.

"Just making sure he knows the rules. Daddy's says rules are im-por-tant," Emma said, still trying to master that word.

"Oh yes, daddy loves rules. He _always_ plays by the rules. Make sure to ask uncle Ollie about stories with daddy and rules ok?" Andy said while laughing.

Emma didn't catch the irony but just nodded her head.

"Alright buddy, are you ready for breakfast?" Andy asked her son as they all left the room.

"Dada?" Noah asked as they reached the kitchen.

"Daddy's still sleeping," Andy answered as she put him in his booster chair.

Noah smiled at his mother, "shhh."

Andy laughed at her son, "yes that's right baby. We need to be a little quiet so we don't wake up daddy."

"Cookies now?" Emma asked looking for her little apron Sam had bought her a couple of months ago.

Andy laughed at her overeager five year old, "not yet Em. You need to have breakfast first and then we can have cookies."

Emma gave her mother a very unimpressed look but she knew not to question her. The faster they had breakfast the faster they could start baking.

"Any preferences for breakfast?" Andy opened the fridge.

"Can I have eggs, bacon and toast?" Emma asked.

Andy gave her a daughter a funny look, "when did you turn into a fifteen year old boy? Can you eat all that?"

Emma patted her stomach and looked at Andy, "oh yes mama."

Andy let out a laugh; this girl was priceless and definitely had her father's appetite.

"Ok eggs, bacon and toast for you and eggs for you little man?" Andy asked as she pointed the spatula at Noah.

"Yaa," Noah squealed.

* * *

An hour later, three breakfasts done and one mess on the floor thanks to Noah; it was time to start baking.

Andy placed Noah on his play mat in the living room with Boo and then turned her attention to her little Christmas baker.

"Ok Chef Emma, what kind of cookies are we making today?"

"Christmas cookies!" Emma answered excitedly as she tied on her apron.

"Ok so shortbread cookies?" Andy clarified.

"Yes mama that's what I said, _Christmas_ cookies."

Once all the ingredients were in the bowl Andy helped Emma mix the batter.

Emma stood on a stool watching her mother put the cookie batter on the cookie sheets.

"When can we do the icing?" Emma asked impatiently.

"Cookies need to bake first and then we need to let them cool _and then_ we can decorate them," Andy smiled at her daughter who was really only interested in the creative part of baking.

"That's going to take foreveeeer mama."

"We can go wake up daddy while the cookies bake. Jump on daddy a lil bit?" Andy said giving her daughter a mischievous grin.

"Ok," Emma laughed.

Once the cookies were in the oven Emma ran upstairs to wake up Sam.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Emma yelled as she jumped on the bed.

"Hmmmm no daddy needs sleep," Sam chuckled while turning over.

"Mama said I could come wake you up when the cookies bake," Emma said as she climbed over her father.

"Oh is that what smells so good? You're baking already… its barely 9AM. What happened to the little girl who slept in the next room who liked to sleep in," Sam asked as he started tickling Emma.

Emma laughed loudly as Sam tickled her, "because its Christmas soon and we need cookies!"

"Mama said to come down stairs for breakfast," Emma said as she wiggled herself out of Sam's arms.

"Ok I'm coming," Sam got up as Emma ran out of the room.

"You guys sure had a jump on the day," Sam said as he walked down the stairs.

"Well once your son woke up, there was no stopping her," Andy gave Sam a good morning kiss.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Andy asked.

"No it's fine, I got it. Thank you wife," Sam smiled at Andy.

* * *

The oven timer went off a minute later. "Finally, the cookies are done," Emma said as she ran into the kitchen.

"We have to let them cool for 10 minutes," Andy said as she put the tray on the counter.

"But… that's boring" Emma stated.

"Yes, but the icing will melt," Andy explained.

"Ok fine… but you tell me as soon as we can ice them!" Emma said sternly.

Andy laughed at her daughter's serious tone, "yes ma'am."

Ten minutes later Andy called Emma for the icing. Andy placed Emma on her stool and gave her different coloured icing and let her go at it.

"This one is a pink star," Emma explained as she placed it on the baking sheet.

"And this one is Boo," Emma showed her mother.

Truthfully, at five years old, the icing was a little messy in design but Andy thought that her daughter's work was brilliant.

"So good baby."

* * *

A little while later Emma was content to just watch her mother decorate the cookies.

She stood on her stool and looked at Andy. "Mama do you know what I want for Christmas?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" Andy asked even though they had already bought her a ton of presents.

"I want a sister," Emma announced.

Emma's answer took Andy by surprise and she looked at her daughter at a loss for words, "you already have a sister, silly."

"I want a _baby_ sister," Emma clarified.

"Oh I see," Andy nodded still not exactly sure how to answer this question.

"Don't you want me to have a baby sister? You and daddy are always saying that I'm a good sister."

She had a point, they did always tell her what a great sister she was to Mya and Noah.

Andy decided to try a different tactic. "I thought you said you didn't want another baby since Noah cried a lot?"

Emma sighed and looked at her mother dramatically, "yeah but that was a long time ago and everyone else has a baby sister."

Andy smiled; it wasn't _that_ long ago Noah was a baby he just turned two.

"Really? _Everyone_ has a baby sister? Like who?" Andy looked to her daughter.

"Well Katie has a baby sister and Nathan's mama is having a baby girl soon. Even I was a baby sister…so why don't I get one?" Emma looked at her mother with her sad bambi eyes.

"Oh baby," Andy smiled at her daughter's innocence. "You know A LOT of work goes into having a baby. Do you think you could handle having another crying baby in the house?"

Emma nodded, "Yes mama please!"

"Why don't you ask daddy what he thinks," Andy looked over to Sam who was playing with Noah in the other room.

Emma jumped off her stool and ran over to Sam.

"Daddy daddy! Can I have a baby sister?" Emma asked excitedly.

Sam almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"Uh Em, that's really not up to me," Sam chuckled.

"Well mama said I had to come ask you," Emma said as she looked back over to her mother.

Sam gave Andy an amused look and then looked back to his daughter.

"Well Em, I don't think there's going to be a baby sister under the tree this year but maybe just _maybe_ there will be one by next Christmas."

Emma smiled at her father and then returned to the kitchen.

Sam and Andy gave each other knowing looks; little did Emma know that Sam and Andy had only just decided to try for another baby.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thank for to everyone who reviewed. This is the last chapter for this little story.

On another note, my old manager just started watching RB from the beginning and its hilarious getting her texts about who she likes and what she thinks is going to happen lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy come ON!" Emma said as she forcefully pulled Sam's hand to the front yard.

"I'm coming Em, gotta wait for everyone first," Sam walked more slowly than Emma would have liked.

"I can't help it that they're slow."

Sam chucked at his six year old, she was a lot like Andy in many ways but definitely stubborn like her mother. When she had a plan in her mind you better believe it was going to happen.

"Mya, Noah come onnnn!" Emma yelled.

"Emma we're coming, take a chill pill will you," Andy laughed as she opened the door followed by seven-year-old Mya and three-year-old Noah.

All the kids were dressed in their snow pants and jackets, ready to build a snowman. It was the first big snowfall of the year and Emma wanted to build an 'Olaf' snowman with Mya just like in Frozen.

Last year they had moved to an actual house since they needed more bedrooms and this was the first year they were able to play in the snow in a front yard. Previous years they went to the local park to play in the snow but 'this was much better' according to Emma.

"Mya come help me with the body," Emma said as she started rolling the snowball.

Andy and Sam laughed as they watched the girls build their snowman.

Noah wasn't much help at three years old so he made his own fun next to Andy.

Usually Andy would be the first to help the girls build a snowman but she was seven months pregnant and the doctor said she had to take it easy.

"Mama, come," Noah said as he threw some snow in the air.

"Do you want to make a snow fort? You can big the king," Andy laughed as she waddled over to her son.

Andy was thrilled when they found out that Noah was going to be a boy. She so badly wanted to have a little boy who looked like Sam since Emma looked so much like herself. He had a shade darker hair than Emma but his features were all Sam, especially when he scowled. However he did inherit Andy's bright bambi eyes, which Sam was grateful for since it was one of his favourite things about Andy.

Noah laughed as Andy started to build a little wall around him.

"Why don't you go get your shovel so we can move more snow," Andy pointed to the garage as she watched her son go get his little plastic shovel that Sam had bought him last week. Noah wanted to be like his daddy and shovel the snow even if Sam still did all the work, he still appreciated the his son's willingness.

"How's it going over here?" Sam asked as he walked over to his wife.

"Making a snow fort, it's going to be epic. How's the snowman coming?"

Sam laughed as he looked over to his girls struggling with trying to put the head on top of the body, "said they didn't need my help but…" Mya interrupted Sam before he could finish. "Daddy we need your help. Olaf's head is too heavy."

Andy laughed, "well duty calls daddy."

Sam walked back over to Emma and Mya as Noah came back with his shovel.

"Ok, shovel," Noah said proudly as he started to shovel the snow around the fort.

"Good job buddy," Andy said as she sat on the front steps with Boo at her feet.

Andy put her hand on her belly as she watched her family play in the snow. Sam was helping the girls build their snowman, Noah was building a little snow wall and Boo was running around checking up on everyone.

Andy was thinking about how by next Christmas there was going to be another little angel to play in the snow; they definitely weren't lazy when it came to having children. They were expecting a little girl; just as Emma had hoped but she wouldn't be here for Christmas much to Emma's dismay. Andy smiled as she calculated how old this baby would be by next winter. If the baby came on time, then she would be ten months by next Christmas; perfect age for her first snowfall.

Andy was brought out of her thoughts when Mya and Emma came running towards her, "mama we're all done! Look at our Olaf," Emma said out of breath.

"He looks amazing, you girls did a good job," Andy said as she struggled to stand up.

Sam stepped forward to help her, "and what about me? Who gave Olaf a head?"

"Ok fine, daddy helped too," Mya laughed.

Noah decided to chime in as well, "done!"

Everyone looked at Noah's little fort he had made; it was small and short but he was proud of it.

"Good job buddy, nice wall," Sam said as he picked up his son.

"Fort, not wall," Noah corrected his father.

"Oh my mistake, it's a wonderful fortress."

"Alright who wants some hot coco?" Andy asked her family.

"With marshmallows too?" Emma asked as everyone walked inside; she was very diligent for a five year old.

Andy laughed as she ushered everyone inside, "of course baby I wouldn't make you drink hot coco without marshmallows, I'm not a monster," Andy joked.

"Woah guys," Sam stopped his kids before they could run off. "Hats, boots and coats all put away before anything else."

The kids hurriedly put all the winter gear away and then ran upstairs to their bedrooms.

"I'll call when the hot coco is ready, won't be long," Andy told the kids before they were out of earshot.

Andy just shook her head as she smiled; her kids were a wild bunch.

* * *

"Need any help," Sam asked as he came up behind her.

"If you could grab the marshmallows from the top shelf that would be helpful, since you don't want me reaching too far," Andy poked fun at Sam's over protectiveness.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, cant blame a guy for being cautious," Sam said as he reached to the top shelf.

Andy turned and kissed Sam with both hands on his face, "I know and I love how protective you are with our babies. But after two pregnancies, I got this," Andy laughed.

It was true, this was her third pregnancy and they all had gone been pretty smooth. They only ever had one tiny scare when she was six months pregnant with Noah. She had been dehydrated and stressed which caused some cramping and nausea. Dov was the one who had to call Sam to let him know Andy was going to the hospital, the poor guy had never been so scared to make a phone call in his life.

"Yeah well you are a danger magnet," Sam murmured through the kiss.

Andy just gave Sam a little side eye, she couldn't help that danger would _find her,_ its not like she would go out seeking it.

"Kids, hot coco is ready!" Andy yelled. Almost immediately she heard footsteps running through the upstairs hall and then down the stairs.

"Can I have the Santa mug?" Emma asked.

"Yes you can, and let me guess Mya you want the Rudolph mug and Noah you want the Batman mug?" The kids nodded in response.

"So smart mama," Noah said as he grabbed his mug and took a big slurp.

Andy smiled at her son; he thought the world of her… still at the age where it was cool to hold her hand.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie? I think we recorded Elf," Sam asked as he stood up from his chair.

Everyone congregated into the living room to watch the movie. By the end of the movie Emma and Mya had fallen asleep next to Sam and Noah was tiredly snuggled against Andy.

"Mama?" Noah asked.

"Yes baby."

"Santa bring baby?" Noah was very excited about his new sister even though they had to explain to him that she wouldn't be able to play with him for a while.

"No Santa's not bringing the baby, sorry bud she still has two months left of cooking," Andy responded as she rubbed her protruding belly.

"Cooking?!" Noah looked up to his mother shocked.

Sam couldn't help but start laughing; Noah was a very literal kind of guy. To him cooking was done in the oven and babies weren't meant to go in the oven.

"Not that type of cooking Noah, she needs to grow a little longer and get stronger," Sam explained to his son.

Noah nodded and seemed to accept that answer, "my birthday?"

"Yea she'll be here by your next birthday. Are you excited?" Andy asked as she brought him closer.

"Yeah," Noah yawned as he fell asleep against his mother.

"And then there were two," Sam said quietly.

Andy smiled at her sleeping children and then looked up at Sam, "remember when it _actually_ was just the two of us," Andy chuckled thinking about how much their life had changed.

"It was definitely quieter, but not by much," Sam gave Andy a side grin implying that she was just as loud as three young children.

"Oh Detective, please. You would miss all the noise," not buying his complaint for one second.

"I will admit, after I met you it was a little harder to be in a quiet house," Sam admitted.

"Ever think that undercover Sam would want a loud house with several children, a wife and a dog," Andy asked.

"Undercover Sam never thought about kids that's for sure, not until he met a certain overeager rookie."

Andy smiled; she loved hearing how they had changed each other's lives for the better.

"Holidays are definitely a lot more fun with kids," Andy said.

"Yeah that's another thing, I was never one to put up lights and a tree. I was usually under cover," Sam divulged.

Andy gave Sam a sad smile, "that's so sad." Her pregnancy hormones were in full force that even certain commercials made her cry. Sam could see that Andy was going to upset herself if she kept thinking about how lonely his pre-Andy/kids life was.

"Andy," Sam laughed, "I can assure you its not sad anymore. I actually started doing Christmas decorations the year we met; if that makes you feel any better."

"It does," Andy sniffled. "I helped you not be such a scrooge without even knowing it," Andy laughed.

"You did a lot without knowing," Sam said sincerely.

"Ok you need to stop, I'm going to start crying," Andy wiped a stray tear away.

Sam figured he should change the subject if he wanted to save Andy from the waterworks.

"We should probably get these Christmas elves up to bed," Sam stretched as he stood up.

"I'll grab the boy if you grab the girls," Andy lifted up her youngest.

They were able to carry the kids upstairs without waking them up. Sam laid the girls down in their respective beds and Andy tucked in Noah.

They met in the master bedroom and got ready for bed. "Can you believe that in two months we're going to have another one" Andy exclaimed. She couldn't believe they were going to have four kids, _four!_

"I think we need to take a break after this one," Andy laughed as she climbed into bed. "Three pregnancies in 5 years…"

Sam knew Andy enjoyed being pregnant but she did have a point. "So you're saying you want more but just need a break?"

Andy laughed, "Lets just have this one first."

* * *

Merry Christmas!


End file.
